Final Fantasy Adventure
by Rosefighter
Summary: Vincent's Grandaughter need I say more. Cross over of FF7,8,10 and others. Up for Adoption.
1. Act 1 Chapter 1

Written 9-19-05

Rewritten 2/7/07

Final Fantasy Adventure Hearts Story

Act 1 Author note and character intro and Chapter one

.:Author note:.

Ok disclaimer is at the end. Welcome to Final Fantasy Adventure. This will be a mix of final fantasy and other shows/books. Sigh I would like to give a big thanks to my friends-n-editors Katie and Ressie. Katie will make sure I don't cuss and Ressie will try to keep me on track. Warning you now is that I might go back and change some thing in the Chapters points up see the written and Rewritten check chapters often for I might change things in chapters to make it all work. Depending on my mood or what I'm doing will greatly influence the story. So if I'm pissed I might kill a character. Also there might be interludes with the editor's comments. After I get 10 reviews I'll take a chapter to acknowledge them. Look I don't want any flames. Other wise constructive critism is welcome. If you think a plot should be different or you have got a different idea send that into your reviews. Plus according to my friends I can be really random so please excuse it if it just happens to pop up. That's all for that.

.:Character Intro:.

Name: Trinity Valentine Lionheart

Age: 16

Hair: it looks like Squalls'

Body build: think of Vincent's'

Eyes: Dark blue eyes with a black circle around the iris.

.:Chapter One:.

Mostly her Grandpa Vincent raised Trinity. He didn't call her by her Trinity instead he called her Heart. She adored her grandpa for he was the only one who really paid any attention to her. Her mom was always busy working over time hours at the office. Her father was always away doing business. That changed when she was 13. She had just woke up it was July 7 at 9:39 am.

-ring ring-

"Hello?" answered Trinity

"Is the Spouse of Tommy Lionheart there or his daughter?" asked a man

"Mom's at work but I'm his daughter," said Trinity. She looked up to see Grandpa walk in.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your father is dead," said the man.

Trinity dropped the phone and started to cry. Grandpa picked up the phone said something and hung it up. He hugged her tightly as she cried.

"It'll be okay Heart," said Grandpa Vincent rubbing her back

"Why did he have to die there so much more I need him for," said Trinity sniffling

"Think of it this way your father is up in heaven watching over you forever," said Vincent.

"hiccup …Okay…" said Trinity hugging Vincent tighter.

Vincent rubbed her back and let her cry herself to sleep. Then he carefully carried Trinity back to her room. He smoothed her hair out then left the room. When he was in the kitchen he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Heyco Oil offices, this is Carolynn speaking how may I help you?" said the receptionist.

"Yes I'd like to talk to Abby Lionhart," said Vincent.

"One second," said Carolynn

"Hello?" said Abby.

"Abby it's your father," said Vincent

"Daddy what's wrong?" said Abby.

"Thomas is dead. They called about 15 minutes ago. Heart answered the phone," said Vincent.

"Dear God, no," said Abby breaking down.

-three years later-

Then Grandpa Vincent died. He left a girl who was totally lost. He had always been there to comfort her and explain the world. Trinity cried for days. When she went to the funeral it was like she couldn't feel at all. Watching all these people give their respects. Many of them she had never seen before. There where Marines, Pilots, Soldiers, and Sailors. Trinity felt more tears appear when they handed her mom the flag from the coffin. A thirteen-gun salute then taps was played. That's when she truly looked at the stone.

**USMC 1st Lt. Vincent Valentine**

**Loving father and Grandfather**

**May he look down on us from Heaven**

The next hard point was when they went to his house to pack everything up. Trinity volunteered to do his study. Trinity slowly started to pack up his bookshelf when a brown envelope with her name on it fell on the ground (what the??) Trinity slowly picked it up looking at it closely. Trinity slowly opened it with shaking hands. A letter and a book with a velvet cover with silver thread that formed half a heart. Trinity slowly opened the letter

_My little Heart:_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. I hope you don't cry very much. You once asked me why I loved the song "Butterfly Kisses" so much. Especially if you sang it. It was because it reminded me so much of you. You also asked why you seemed so different from everyone else. Well that my dear girl is that your DNA is infused with Mako. The key tapped to the inside of the book opens up the locked drawer is another gift for you. Well Heart I know you are really confused but don't worry. I' am always watching._

_Grandpa Vincent_

_P.S. I love you _

Trinity carefully opened the book to see a silver key taped to the cover. She carefully pulled it off and went to the desk. She slipped the key into the lock unlocked it and pulled the drawer open. Inside was a beautiful blue velvet cape. She pulled it out carefully and tucked it into her backpack with the letter and the book. Then she got back to work.

Later that night back at home Trinity pulled out the blue cape and put it on looking into the full-length mirror. She smiled slightly at herself

.:song:.

Butterfly Kisses (Picture of Vincent holding Trinity after she was born)

There's two things I know for sure. (Vincent working at his desk)

She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl. (Trinity playing tag with her dad)

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, (Vincent putting Trinity to bed)

She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes. (Trinity praying)

And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all... (Vincent turning off the light)

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. (Trinity hugging Vincent)

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. (Vincent giving Trinity a white teddy bear)

"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride." (Vincent watching Trinity ride a go-cart)

"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried." (Trinity gives Vincent a homemade cake)

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. (Vincent in a trench firing a gun)

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. (Trinity Hugging Vincent)

Sweet sixteen today. (Vincent looks down from heaven watching Trinity's 16th birth day part with a tear in his eye)

She's looking like her momma a little more every day. (Vincent Watching Trinity blow out the candles)

One part woman, the other part girl. (Trinity letting Vincent pin her mum on for homecoming)

To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls. (Trinity twirls in her homecoming dress)

Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember... (Watching her walk alone done a street.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. (Vincent watching Trinity praying at his funeral)

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. (Trinity carefully putting the worn white teddy bear on her nightstand)

"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind, (Trinity praying to god)

I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time." (Trinity kissing Vincent on the cheek the day before he died)

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. (Vincent fighting a Shinra SOLDEIR)

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. (Trinity watching the sunset after the funeral)

All the precise time. (Vincent watching her go to her first day at being a Junior in high school)

Like the wind, the years go by. (Trinity through the Years)

Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly. (Trinity dancing two-step with a boy)

She'll change her name today. (Trinity opening the letter)

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away. (Trinity using the key to open the drawer)

Standing in the bride room just staring at her. (Vincent watches as Trinity tries on the cloak)

She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure, (Trinity looking in the mirror)

I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." (Trinity starts to cry as she slowly strokes the material it reminding her of Grandpa)

Then she leaned over... and gave me... (Trinity staring into the distance)

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there. (Trinity hugging her mom)

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. (Trinity asleep with the white teddy in her arms)

"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time." (Vincent sees the hard road she now travels)

"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry." (Trinity mumbles Grandpa isn't it pretty I love you)

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. (Vincent in battle against Sephiroth)

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses. (Trinity putting flowers on Vincent's grave)

I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is. (Vincent comforting Trinity after she scraped her knee)

I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember. (Vincent smiles at his Granddaughter)

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses... (Vincent carefully watching his granddaughter every day since he died)

.:end:.

(9/19/05) Ok people now for the disclaimer I don't own Butterfly kisses or Vincent though I do own the plot and any other characters. Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever posted. I hope you like it.

(3/13/06) Ok I'm revising all the chapters to let them flow better and to change spelling. Thanks to all those who have read and kept me working on this. I have a special dedication to my friends Trevor, Adam, and Jordan who have given me bunches of ideas on how I should change the plot and where it should go from here.

(2/7/07) I know I know it's the second time I'm changing it but I didn't like how the second act was going so I decided I would change it. Only a couple of tweaks here.

_Rosefighter_


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

Rewritten: 2/7/07 Written: 9-21-05 Final Fantasy Adventure Heart's story 

Act 1 Chapter 2

.:Authors Note:.

Wow this is the fastest I've ever put up a chapter. As usual disclaimer is at the end of the Chapter.

.:School:.

Trinity sighed as she walked into school. The one thing that made her laugh was that it was character day. She saw the blues brothers, Waldo, ballerina, Superman, Barbie, and Mighty Mike. She was wearing black jeans; a crimson silk button up shirt, black work boots, and the cloak Grandpa gave her. She walked into her first period class. As she walked into math class she felt many people turn to look.

"What are you suppose to be?" asked Amanda Kennedy in an obnoxious voice.

"I'm a wandering mercenary. What are you suppose to be a porn star? Wait I forgot you already are one." said Trinity walking to her seat. She smiled slightly at the look of shock on Amanda's face.

"Hey did you here that Kingdom Hearts 2 suppose to come out in March," said the guy in front of her.

"Yeah I know Gary. All the websites I was on last night were talking about it," said Trinity

"So have you looked at any of the pictures for it?" said Sam

"Not yet. Have you done your history work?" asked Trinity

"Nope," said Sam

.:Home:.

Trinity walked to the living room sighing at the work she had to do. Her mom had asked her to organize all her fathers' and grandfather's boxes. She opened a box and looked in. In side was a strong globe. Trinity carefully picked it up and looked at it.

-Ring ring-

Trinity carefully placed the globe on the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello?" answered Trinity

"Hey Pyro 1 its me Tech 2," replied Sam

"What do you need?" said Trinity.

"What was our homework in math?" asked Sam

"Hang on my bag is in my room," replied Trinity heading to her room.

"Okay it is page fifteen one through forty all," said Trinity

"No rest for the weary, say what did we do in U.S. History?" asked Sam

"Notes and that boring worksheet," said Trinity

"Thanks bye," said Sam

"Bye," said Trinity hanging up.

She grabbed the book Grandpa left her. Carefully she opened it to find out that it was a journal. She pocketed it carefully and went back to the living room. She put the phone on the coffee table and turned toward the couch. That is when she stopped in surprise. The globe was giving off a blue glow. Trinity took a step back grabbing for something to poke it with. Her hand couldn't find anything. So she took a deep breath and carefully grabbed the globe. Then there was a flash of light.

.:somewhere:.

Trinity woke up looking at a clear blue Sky. She got up slowly checking her surroundings. Some how she was now in a forest. Looking around she spotted the globe. Picking it up carefully she put it in the pocket opposite of the one with the journal. That is when she freaked. The blue velvet cloak was now a red cloak that was very ragged. Her red shirt was now blue. Plus she now had a necklace with a lion head pendant. Trinity removed the cloak and looked at it closely. That is when she noticed the small white embroidery near the hood. Looking at it she saw that they read _Vincent Valentine._ Trinity felt a lump in her throat. Now she recognized the cloak. Grandpa had an old picture that was always in his study. It had eight people standing in front of a bar. In the picture Grandpa was wearing this cloak. Trinity carefully put it back on lovingly. That's when she noticed a small footpath leading somewhere. She carefully started down it till she reached a stream. The path ended at the bank. Trinity knelt down to take a drink of water when a sword was placed at her neck.

"Ok Squall standup slowly and turn around," said the person.

Trinity stood up slowly.

"Did you think that changing clothes would have fooled me?" the person asked.

The sword was removed slowly. Trinity slowly turned around to stare at a boy maybe two years older than her. The boy took a step back in surprise. That's when a boy whose hair looked the same as Trinity's came up behind Boy 1. He leveled his blade at the boy, and then pulled out a palm-sized walkie-talkie.

"Target acquired end games," said boy 2, he removed his sword and look at both boy 1 and Trinity.

"Seipher who is this?" asked Boy 2

"Got no idea Squall I mistook her for you," said Seipher.

Trinity swallowed hard knowing that they could kill her without rhyme or reason. That is when 2 women and a boy walked up.

"Rinoa, Quistis, Zell do you know her?" asked Squall.

The girl called Rinoa took a step forward to look at the girl closely. "What is your name?"

"Trinity," replied Trinity.

"You do know that this is Garden property that is used for recruit training. It is very dangerous for you to be here," said Quistis.

"Garden? Recruit training??" said Trinity confused.

"You ok," asked Rinoa.

"I'm not really sure," said Trinity.

That's when she got a splitting headache. They where saying something but it sounded like gibberish as she slowly blanked out.

.:Song:.

My list (Faded piece of paper)

Under an old brass paperweight is my list of things to do today (Vincent looking at the picture while sliding a list under it)  
Go to the bank and the hardware store, put a new lock on the cellar door (Vincent doing repairs)  
I cross 'em off as I get 'em done but when the sun is set (Trinity and Vincent watching the sunset)  
There's still more than a few things left I haven't got to yet (a stack of reports on Vincent's desk)

Go for a walk, say a little prayer (Trinity and Vincent at the park)  
Take a deep breath of mountain air (Trinity and Vincent Snowboarding)  
Put on my glove and play some catch (Vincent playing Frisbee with Trinity)  
It's time that I make time for that (Vincent looking up at the clock)  
Wade the shore and cast a line (Both of them fishing)  
Pick up a long lost friend of mine (Vincent looking at the photo)  
Sit on the porch and give my girl a kiss (Vincent hugging Trinity)  
Start livin', that's the next thing on my list (Vincent cleaning his guns)

Wouldn't change the course of fate but cuttin' the grass just had to wait (Vincent watches Trinity light a firework)  
'Cause I've got more important things like pushin' my kid on the backyard swing (Vincent pushing Trinity on a tire swing)  
I won't break my back for a million bucks I can't take to my grave (Vincent watching Trinity build a sandcastle)  
So why put off for tomorrow what I could get done today (Vincent teaching Trinity how to shoot)

Like go for a walk, say a little prayer(Trinity and Vincent in a Park)  
Take a deep breath of mountain air (Trinity and Vincent playing in White Sands 3)  
Put on my glove and play some catch (Vincent throwing a ball to Trinity)  
It's time that I make time for that (Vincent and Trinity watching a movie)  
Wade the shore and cast a line (both of them fishing)  
Pick up a long lost friend of mine (Vincent looking at the photo with tears in his eyes)  
Sit on the porch and give my girl a kiss (Vincent hugging Trinity)  
Start livin', that's the next thing on my list (Vincent talking to Cloud right before he left)

Raise a little hell, laugh 'til it hurts (Vincent fighting in Operation Desert Storm 4)  
Put an extra five in the plate at church (Vincent and Trinity outside of church)  
Call up my folks just to chat ( Vincent talking to Trinity on the phone)  
It's time that I make time for that (Vincent in a tickle match with Trinity)  
Stay up late, then oversleep (Vincent carefully writing the note late at night.)  
Show her what she means to me (Vincent gives Trinity a rose)  
Catch up on all the things I've always missed (Vincent watching Trinity trying to explain how to play Kingdom Hearts)  
Just start livin', that's the next thing on my list (Vincent looking at the list)

Under an old brass paperweight (the old photograph)  
Is my list of things to do today (The unfinished list packed up in a box next to the photo)

.:End:.

1 and 2 remember these it will become important later.

3 White Sands is a National Park. It is in southwestern New Mexico about one hour away from Las Cruses

4 Operation Desert Storm was the first time the United States invaded Iraq. Because of the idiot Pres. Clinton pulled the soldiers out we have Operation Iraqi Freedom.

Disclaimer I don't own FF 8 but I do own Trinity Sam and Amanda.

(3/13/06) Ok I didn't add a lot to this chapter for it is pretty straight forward.

(2/7/07) again just some grammatical errors fixed.

_Rosefighter_


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3

Written: 1/13/06

Rewritten: 2/7/07

**Final Fantasy Adventure**

Heart's Story

Act 1 Chapter 3

_Italics mean thoughts_

.:Dream:.

"Hart will you come here a second?" asked Grandpa

"Sure hang on I need to finish this page," said Trinity looking up from her book.

"Don't think it can wait sweetheart," said Tommy behind her.

"What's going on…" said Trinity standing up.

"You need to know…" said Grandpa and Tommy together.

.:End dream:.

Trinity woke up to her head still pounding. Opening her eyes slowly she didn't recognize the ceiling. Damn so it wasn't a dream. Hell she was hoping that she would wake up with her mom looking at her saying that she fell asleep. She sat up slowly looking around with interest. There was only a chair in the room beside the bed. Suddenly the door opened and the man called Squall stepped in. Man he looks like Leon from K.H. (1).

_Wait, oh crap, that can't be true. Oh man, I'm in some big shit._

"You gave us quite a scare collapsing like that," said someone behind Squall. Squall stepped aside to show a man.

"I'm Cid Highwind, Headmaster of Galbadia Garden," Said Cid

_No shit Sherlock…I'm in a lot of trouble or I'm in a coma._

"Trinity Leonhart," said Trinity

She saw a look of surprise on their faces. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Thomas Leonhart would you?" asked Cid.

_Dad?? Why would they want to know about him? He never was here._

"You mean Tommy Leonhart right? Yeah, that's my dad," said Trinity

Squall and Cid traded a look as Rinoa walked in.

"Squall will you take care of this I need to go check something out," said Cid.

Squall nodded and he left. During this time Trinity's headache doubled. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. The next thing she remembers is waking up to see someone in a white lab coat leaving with her headache gone.

_Huh? Again. _

"What!" asked Trinity confused.

"You blacked out. According to the doctor you body went through extreme stress and started to shut down," said Rinoa.

Trinity struggled to get up till Squall put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't over do it. Your body is still trying to recover," said Rinoa

_Recover It's just a bloody headache. I'm fine, just a little confused._

"Huh?" replied Trinity.

"You're just like your dad," said Squall

_What the hell does that mean?_

"How do you know my dad?" asked Trinity

"It's been about 20 years since he's been here. He and I grew up together," said Squall.

.:Song:.

Well I just heard the news today (Tommy holding baby Trinity)  
It seems my life is going to change (Tommy handing Trinity to Vincent as his cell phone goes off)  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray (Tommy sighing as he answers the phone)  
Then tears of joy stream down my face (Tommy kissing baby Trinity good bye)

With arms wide open (A young Tommy walking down a deserted road)  
Under the sunlight (Tommy in his Uniform)  
Welcome to this place (Tommy dancing with Abbey)  
I'll show you everything (Tommy watching Trinity take her first steps)  
With arms wide open (Tommy getting the orders)  
With arms wide open (Trinity crying)

Well I don't know if I'm ready (Vincent walking down the diaper isle looking lost)  
To be the man I have to be (Vincent starring at the old photo)  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side (Vincent remembering his wife)  
We stand in awe, we've created life (Vincent looking at Abbey)

With arms wide open (Vincent walking through a deserted field)  
Under the sunlight (Vincent in his Marines Uniform)  
Welcome to this place (Vincent dancing with his wife)  
I'll show you everything (Vincent showing Trinity a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers)  
With arms wide open (Vincent coming back from the war)  
Now everything has changed (Trinity crying)  
I'll show you love (Vincent kissing his wife)  
I'll show you everything (Both Vincent and Tommy talking)  
With arms wide open (Vincent at the Doctors)  
With arms wide open (Vincent taking his last breath)  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah (Trinity walking into the graveyard)  
With arms wide open..wide open (Trinity looking up at the sky)

_Guitar Break_

If I had just one wish (Trinity wishing on a falling star)  
Only one demand (Trinity hurrying up to get to school)  
I hope he's not like me (Vincent helping Trinity cook)  
I hope he understands (Tommy teaching Trinity how to two-step)  
That he can take this life (Trinity dancing with a boy)  
And hold it by the hand (Trinity cooking chocolate chip cookies)  
And he can greet the world (Trinity landing in the forest)  
With arms wide open... (Trinity waking up)

With arms wide open (Tommy standing on a hill with Abbey)  
Under the sunlight (Vincent standing alone on a hill the sunset in the background)  
Welcome to this place (Abbey standing there alone)  
I'll show you everything (Trinity running up the hill)  
With arms wide open (Trinity talking at lunch during school)  
Now everything has changed (Tommy tossing Trinity up into the air)  
I'll show you love (Vincent giving Trinity a bear hug)  
I'll show you everything (Trinity putting flowers on both their graves)  
With arms wide open (Abbey hugging Trinity)  
With arms wide open (Tears falling down Trinity's cheeks)  
I'll show you everything…oh yeah (A handful of dirt)  
With arms wide open...wide open (Vincent and Tommy looking down from heaven looking after Trinity)

Kingdom Hearts

Ok Down to business I don't own Vincent or Final Fantasy 8 or with arms wide open. I do own Tommy and Trinity though. Please review.

_Rosefighter_


	4. Act 1 Chapter 4

Written: 1/15/06

Rewritten: 2/7/07

**Final Fantasy Adventure**

Heart's Story

Act 1 Chapter 4

As usual disclaimer at the end.

_Italics mean thoughts_

.:story start:.

"It's been about 20 years since he's been here. He and I grew up together," said Squall.

_I'm related to Squall?!OMG!!!_

"Yeah I still remember the day he left. Cid was really hot the best sEED leaving," said Rinoa.

"Why did he?" asked Trinity

"He never did say why, hell I remember that day," said Rinoa

"It was twenty years ago to the day. Squall and I had just been called to the headmaster's office…."

.:Rinoa's Flashback:.

"I wonder why Cid want's us," asked Rinoa.

"…"

"Oh did you hear? Tommy is back," said Rinoa as they walked into Cid's office.

"There you two are," growled Cid.

"What's up" asked Rinoa.

"It seems that Tommy came today to say that he is not coming back. He's quitting sEEDs, and never coming back according to him," said Cid.

"When is he leaving?" asked Rinoa.

"He's leaving in 10 minutes," said Cid.

"Is that all?" asked Rinoa.

"Not for you, you are dismissed," said Cid.

Rinoa left quickly and headed down to the bay. There was everyone that Tommy had ever worked with on the field. The only person missing was Squall. Hell everyone was shocked that Tommy wasn't coming back. The one person, who was always dedicated to the mission, was quitting. After 20 minutes Tommy finally showed up carrying a small duffle bag and a package that was wrapped.

"I guess I'll see you guys on the other side," said Tommy climbing into the ship before he left.

.:End Flashback:.

"…and that as you say was that. We never saw or heard him again," said Rinoa.

"He was the best, but he decided to go," said Squall.

_Did He just meet mom?? Or did he…nah impossible but maybe true. I've an Uncle who shouldn't be a real person._

"Look at the time I need to go," said Rinoa getting up and leaving.

"So she's saying that it is possible that my dad is this seed guy?" asked Trinity.

"It is your dad is my twin brother," said Squall.

"Then why didn't you see him off?" asked Trinity

"For I was about to leave also, I had no reason to stay here," said Squall.

_Wait that means to Hollow Bastion or somewhere else?_

"You had no reason to stay?" said Trinity.

"Tommy was the first to discover how to get off this planet. The first place he ended up was Traverse Town," said Squall

"Hang on Traverse Town as in the one in Kingdom Hearts?" asked Trinity

"So you know what Kingdom Hearts is. So you know how you got here,' said Squall.

"No I don't. I just touched an oversized marble and was sent here. It made no cense," said Trinity.

"What you touched was a travel sphere. It is suppose to take you to the last place you came from. Since it was the first time you had touched it, it sent you to the place it was made here. The reason your body is so wacked out is that instead of jumping the usual one side of the Kingdom Hearts you jumped both sides," said Squall.

"So what you're saying is that Kingdom Hearts is real?? And that I jumped through it twice," said Trinity.

"Yes," replied Squall.

"Okay second question, how are you so positive that your twin is my dad? Back home a lot of people have the same last name, even the first," said Trinity

"He would travel to Traverse Town about every two months. He would bring news from the planet he now lived on the planet was called Earth," said Squall.

"News as in newspapers, or as in pictures, or by word of mouth?" said Trinity

"All three, see even though he would not come back to the Garden he still kept in contact with me," said Squall getting up.

.:Squall's Flashback:.

"Wow she sure has grown," said Squall looking at a picture.

"Thanks. So how has it been here?" asked Tommy

"Okay, I saw Sora the other day. He was headed back to Destiny Island," said Squall

"So there hasn't been a heartless attack?" said Tommy

"Nope, so you can stop worrying," said Squall

.:End Flashback:.

"Can you show me?" asked Trinity

"Yes but that mean's taking you to Traverse Town," said Squall

"Will I feel, the same sensation like when I got here?" said Trinity

"No," said Squall placing a hand on Trinity's shoulder. He moved his hand toward his pocket.

"Wait all my stuff I can't leave it," said Trinity

Squall sighed then grabbed the messenger bag that had been next to the bed and opened it. Inside was the cloak and the sphere. Trinity nodded and Squall placed his hand in his pocket. There was a flash of light and they were in a small house.

"Whoa," said Trinity blinking

"It takes a little bit to get use to," said Squall.

Trinity shook her head as Squall opened a box near the door. Trinity sat on a chair near the table. Squall carried the box to the table. Trinity gasped as she looked inside. Newspapers were on the very top. Carefully Trinity removed them. The last paper was the one before her father died. Farther down was the paper with September 12, 2001 on it. Trinity felt her eyes start to water as she carefully looked through the papers. The next thing in the box was a photo album. Trinity opened it with shaking hands while Squall went into a different room. The very first photo was one of her mom and dad on there wedding day. The next couple was before she was born. The first picture of her was with her dad holding her for the first time. It nearly made tears come to her eyes remembering her dad. The next photos were of her first steps and her first day of Pre-K. After that it was all her school photo's and Birthday party pictures. The one that brought the most tears to her eyes was of her last Birthday. She was racing her dad in go-karts. She closed the photo album as Squall came back in with a book that was bound in something she didn't recognize. She would almost say that it was bound in lizard skin.

"What is that?" asked Trinity

"It's a book your dad asked me to get published. It's called the Adventures of Pyros and Mechin," said Squall.

Trinity tried to keep the shock off of her face. She had written that book. It was about all about her and Bill and there eighth grade year. She had flipped the names around and put it twenty years ago. She had given her dad a manuscript so he could read it without reading over her shoulder.

"What is it bound in?" asked Trinity

"Dragon skin," said Squall.

"Does it say who the author is?" asked Trinity.

"Not yet your dad said to wait till he got your permission," said Squall.

"Let me read it first before I give you my answer," said Trinity.

.:Song:.

Summer has come and passed (Tommy saying goodbye to everyone)  
The innocent can never last (Tommy saying something to Squall)  
wake me up when September ends (Tommy leaving in a flash of light)

like my fathers come to pass (Tommy shaking Vincent's hand at the reception)  
seven years has gone so fast (Tommy holding a four year old Trinity)  
wake me up when September ends (Tommy watching Trinity run past him)

here comes the rain again (Trinity crying with Tommy soothing her )  
falling from the stars (Tommy watching a meteor shower with Squall in Traverse Town)  
drenched in my pain again (Tommy saying goodbye to Squall)  
becoming who we are (Tommy loosening his tie as he walked in)

as my memory rests (Tommy remembering his sEED training)  
but never forgets what I lost (Tommy remembering the summer he met Abby)  
wake me up when September ends (Tommy looking exhausted)

summer has come and passed (Trinity getting on the buss with Tommy watching her leave)  
the innocent can never last (Trinity Heading to Middle School)  
wake me up when September ends (Tommy staring up at the sky)

ring out the bells again (The school bell rings)  
like we did when spring began (Tommy looking at photos with Squall)  
wake me up when September ends (Tommy staring out a window)

here comes the rain again (Tommy comforting Trinity when her heart was broken)  
falling from the stars (Tommy watching a falling Star)  
drenched in my pain again (Tommy Talking to someone in a shop)  
becoming who we are (Tommy looking at Trinity's baby photo and at the young woman playing her PS2)

as my memory rests (Tommy opening Trinity's bedroom door to see her sleeping soundly)  
but never forgets what I lost (Tommy looking at old photo's)

wake me up when September ends (Tommy's last moments)

Summer has come and passed (Tommy watching Trinity dance in the rain)  
The innocent can never last (Tommy comparing the kid Trinity to the Young adult she is now)  
wake me up when September ends (Tommy getting shot)

like my father's come to pass (Tommy's final thoughts 'protect my baby girl')  
twenty years has gone so fast (Trinity crying)  
wake me up when September ends (The graveyard)  
wake me up when September ends(The burial)  
wake me up when September ends(The tombstone)

Ok this chapter is dedicated to those that were effected by 9/11 and Hurricane Katrina. As usual I don't own Squall I do own Trinity and Tommy there mine. Plus I don't own Wake me up when September ends. I also own the rights to the Adventures of Pyros and Mechin.

_Rosefighter_


	5. Act 1 Chapter 5

Written: 1/15/06

Rewritten: 2/7/07

**Final Fantasy Adventure**

Hearts Story

Act 1 Chapter 5

Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to the True Pyros and Mechin may you always cause trouble.

Here you go.

.:Story:.

Trinity's fingers shook as she took the dragon skin bound book from Squall's hand. Her finger brushed over the title. She could hardly believe it. She took a deep breath and opened the book.

_It was twenty years ago when Pyros (pronounced pie- roes) and Mechin took Berrendo on. Some say it was fate others who were there knew it was going to change everyone forever. It was eighth grade for both of them. They had met last year and had began to be friends. Hardship was evident on both of them as they walked into Berrendo for there first day of eighth grade. You wouldn't think that these two where trouble makers. Pyros's short red hair was cut short and was spiked like an average guy. His blue eyes sparkled for no reason. Mechin on the other hand looked like a shy book worm. Both had big plans for this year. Neither had expected to have to implement them on the first day till they got to fourth period._

_Mechin walked into the art portable already bored with the beginning of the year speeches. She smiled when she saw Pyros and Anita there. She took the desk next to Pyros and sighed._

_"Beginning of the new year speeches already wearing thin on your patience?" asked Anita._

_"Yeah it sucks, they all expect us to wear the uniform (1) and not cause trouble," said Mechin._

_"By the way who is the new art teacher? I heard the old one quit," said Anita._

_"Mrs. Phillips," said Pyros_

_"Ms. Phillips?" asked Mechin confused._

_"No it's Ms. Phillips' step mom Mrs. Phillips," said Pyros._

_"Tell me about it," cracked Anita_

_"Hey how was your summer any way Anita?" asked Mechin._

_"Excuse me but what is your name?" asked the adult that had just walked in_

_"Margaret Trust," said Mechin_

_"Margaret if I hear you talking one more time even one word you will have a demerit," said the Woman_

_"Who are you?" asked Jessie (p.s. Jessie is a guy)_

_"I'm Mrs. Phillips your new art teacher," said Mrs. Phillips_

_Mechin kicked Pyros in the leg lightly. When he looked down she held up four fingers. Pyros smiled evilly and pulled out a box. Mrs. Phillips turn her back and headed to her desk. Quickly rubber bands were flying behind her to several different guys in the class. The ones who got the rubber bands grinned evilly and pulled out sheets of paper. Mechin started folding paper footballs and handing them to Pyros. _

_"Students welcome to art. We will be studying a great class," said Mrs. Phillips._

_"More like how much we can get away with," whispered Anita._

_"I want all of you to get this paper signed and returned in two days," said Mrs. Phillips as another round of rubber bands flew across the room._

.:End story for now:.

Trinity looked up startled when Squall put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I was wondering if you wanted something to eat," said Squall

"No thanks, did you ever talk to my dad before he left?" asked Trinity wondering

"Yes I did it was the reason why he was late. He wanted to talk to me…" said Squall

.:Squall's flashback:.

Squall looked at his brother seriously.

"So you're never coming back here," said Squall.

"Right, I'm not coming back. Squall I found this amazing woman, and I asked her to marry me," said Tommy

"What's her name?" asked Squall

"Her name is Abby Valentine," said Tommy

"I hope you're happy," said Squall.

"I am is it true what Cid said?" said Tommy

"What did Cid say?" said Squall

"Is it true that you are going to live in Hollow Bastion?" asked Tommy

"For right now, its just to get away," said Squall

"I wish you luck," said Tommy

"You to," said Squall

"Guess I'll see you in two months then," said Tommy

"What??" said Squall

"I said I wouldn't come back here it didn't mean I wouldn't stop going else where," said Tommy

"Then I'll see you then," said Squall walking away

.:End Flash Back:.

"So he visited you every two months," said Trinity feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yes until about three years ago," said Squall.

"There's a reason for that," said Trinity feeling her eyes water.

"I know I was there at his funeral. See we had this type of telepathic twin thing, which we always knew what was going on with the other. When I felt him die, I high tailed it to Earth for the funeral," said Squall

"I thought I saw you there," said Trinity

"Yes it was me," said Squall

That's when Trinity looked at her watch.

"Crap! I need to get back," said Trinity.

"Hang on let me fix the sphere so that when you use it; it will take you here first," said Squall pulling out the sphere from the bag.

"Okay plus go ahead and publish this under my name, but I'm leaving this copy with you," said Trinity

"Okay. The sphere is ready when you are," said Squall

Trinity nodded then through Vincent's cloak on. Carefully she touched the sphere. There was a flash of light and she was back home about 3 hours since she left. Just in time for her mom to come in.

.:Song:.

When I get where I'm going (Tommy walking down a road)  
On the far side of the sky (Tommy standing in heaven)  
The first thing that I'm gonna do (Tommy backing in the light)  
Is spread my wings and fly (Tommy flying)

I'm gonna land beside a lion (Tommy petting a lion)  
And run my fingers through his mane (Tommy walking to a tree)  
Or I might find out what it's like (Tommy sitting underneath it)  
To ride a drop of rain (Tommy watching the rain)

Yeah when I get where I'm going (Tommy looking at the gates)  
There'll be only happy tears (Tommy crying)  
I will shed the sins and struggles (Tommy killing a fiend)  
I have carried all these years (Tommy playing with Squall when they were young)  
And I'll leave my heart wide open (Tommy watching Trinity and Abby from Heaven)  
I will love and have no fear ('Tommy killing a T-Rex)  
Yeah when I get where I'm going (Tommy walked down an untravled road)  
Don't cry for me down here (Tommy watching Trinity cry at the funeral)

I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy (Tommy walking beside some one with the same unruly hair)  
And he'll match me step for step (The two just walking down a path)  
And I'll tell him how I missed him (Tommy talking animatedly)  
Every minute since he left (Tommy recalling all his time with Trinity)  
Then I'll hug his neck (Tommy hugging him)

Yeah when I get where I'm going (Tommy stopping to smell the roses)  
There'll be only happy tears (Tommy saying hi to his mom and dad)  
I will shed the sins and struggles (Tommy watching all his scars disappear)  
I have carried all these years (Tommy feeling a weight being left of him)  
And I'll leave my heart wide open (Tommy hugging his mom)  
I will love and have no fear (Tommy's dad just smiling)  
Yeah when I get where I'm going (Tommy staring at the sky)  
Don't cry for me down here (Trinity crying)

So much pain and so much darkness (Tommy's final moments)  
In this world we stumble through (Him finally going)  
All these questions I can't answer (Why????)  
So much work to do (Tommy's desk still covered with work)

But when I get where I'm going (Tommy walking down a path by himself)  
And I see my maker's face (Tommy smiling)  
I'll stand forever in the light (Tommy in the light)  
Of his amazing grace (The choir of Angles singing)  
Yeah when I get where I'm going (Seeing Saint Peter)  
There'll be only happy tears (Tommy crying)  
Hallelujah (Tommy thanking the lord)  
I will love and have no fear (Tommy standing in his glory)  
When I get where I'm going (A bright light)  
Yeah when I get where I'm going (Trinity standing over Tommy's grave with Vincent hugging her)

.:End:.

1: the uniform is jeans and a white polo.

Okay down to business. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Squall, Vincent or When I get where I'm going. I do own Tommy, Trinity, Pyros, and Mechin. No stealing please.

3/29/06

Wow I know it's been a while. I'm on spring break right now so I should be able to get up more chapters. I know a lot of people are wondering why I haven't really branched out is because I'm still trying to get more of the background info in. In about three more chapters I will change acts. Well that's all for now.

_Rosfighter_


	6. Act 1 Chapter 6

Written: 4/23/06

Rewritten: 2/7/07

**Final Fantasy Adventure**

Hearts Story:

Act 1 Chapter 6

As usual disclaimer at the end.

This Chapter is dedicated to my friends Ressie and Jordan may the scumbag who did that rot in hell.

.:Start:.

Trinity nodded then threw Vincent's cloak on. Carefully she touched the sphere. There was a flash of light and she was back home about 3 hours since she left. Just in time for her mom to come in.

"Trinity, Have you heard??" asked Abbey Lionhart as she walked in.

"No what??" asked Trinity.

"Christ's Church is on fire," said Abbey

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Trinity.

"Yes. I suggest you go to Ressie's house and talk to her. Plus I have a business trip so I'll see you next Monday," said Abbey looking preoccupied.

"See ya," said Trinity running out the door to her car.

She quickly started her car and drove out of the drive. When she got to Ressie's, Ressie she was outside.

"Get in! I'll take you there," said Trinity

.:At Christ's Church:.

Trinity looked in shock as she watched the firemen try to put out the fire. There was at least five or more departments trying to put it out. Ressie when she saw it she broke out crying. Lucky for Trinity, Bill was already there and comforted her.

"Hart, I'll take care of Ressie you look beat. Go home and get some sleep," said Bill

"Ok," said Trinity in a daze.

.:at home:.

Trinity had tried to go to sleep for about thirty minuets but something kept bothering her. Sighing she pulled on Vincent's cloak and touched the sphere. There was the usual flash of light and she ended up in Squal's living room.

"Who are you?" asked someone behind her.

.:song:.

I'm for the low man on the toedom pole (trinity helping the janitor)  
And I'm for the underdog god bless his soul (Trinity rooting for the teem that was loosing bad,)  
And I'm for the guys still pulling third shift (Trinity staring at the clock waiting for her dad to come home)  
and the single mom raising her kids (Trinity and Abby at the dinner table)  
And I'm for the preacher who stay on their knees (Trinity at church)  
And I'm for the sinner who finally believed (Trinity discussing religion at lunch)  
And I'm For the farmer with dirt on his hands ( Trinity and her friends helping pick chili)  
And the soldiers who fight for this land (Trinity watching her mother received the flag from her grandfathers coffin from a soldier)

And I'm for the bible (Trinity listening to her dad read the bible to her)  
And I'm for the flag (Trinity saying the pledge of Allegiance)  
And I'm for the working man (Trinity helping work on an irrigation ditch)   
Me and Ol' hag  
I'm just one of many who can't get no respect (Trinity getting pushed to the ground)  
Politically Uncorrect (Trinity throwing the bird)

I guess my opinion is all out of style (Trinity Fighting with a teacher)  
Don't get me started because I can get wild (Trinity going off)  
And I'll make a fight for the four father's plan, That's Right (Trinity taking off her hat during the national anthem)  
Hell the world already knows where I stand (Trinity telling off a protestor of the war)

And I'm for the bible (Trinity reading the bible)  
And I'm for the flag (Trinity and Bill folding the flag correctly)  
And I'm for the working man (Trinity smiling at her bus driver)  
Me and Ol' hag  
I'm just one of many who can't get no respect (Trinity ducking a punch)  
Politically Uncorrected (Trinity sticking out her tongue,)

Nothing Wrong with the bible (Trinity watching the firemen trying to put out the fire at Christ's Church)  
Nothing Wrong with the flag (Trinity putting the flag from Vincent's coffin next to her dad's)  
Nothing Wrong with the working man (Trinity talking to a construction worker)  
Me and Ol' Hag  
We're just some of many that can't get no respect (Trinity getting cussed out)  
Politically Uncorrect (Trinity talking smack about France)  
Politically Uncorrect (Trinity standing up as a flag passes in a parade,)

.:End:.

(4/23/06)The opinions presented in this chapter are my own if you are offended then don't read. Hit the damn back button six times and don't read. If I get any flames they will be made fun of and be used to cook marshmallows.

(2/7/07) Just for those who were wondering that dirt bag is still at large.

Disclaimer: huh other than I don't own Politically uncorrect or Vincent or Squall.

_Rosefighter_


	7. Act 1 Chapter 7

Written: 4/23/06

Rewritten: 2/7/07

**Final Fantasy Adventure**

Heart's Story

Act 1 chapter 7

.:Start:.

"Who are you?" asked someone behind her.

Trinity turned around to see a boy with Silver hair.

It's Riku!

"Trinity why are you here?" asked Squall

"I needed to talk to you. Something isn't right," said Trinity

"Yeah I'll agree there. Other than this girl showing up, Sora is really sick. It doesn't look like he will make it this time," said Riku.

"No I mean that your story and the one my grandpa and dad always told me don't match up," said Trinity

"Why would that matter," said Riku

"Cuz my dad's not Sephiroth," said Trinity hotly

"How…" said Riku trailing off.

"Trinity," said Squall warningly

" Don't Trinity me Leon. I'm not in the mood," said Trinity hotly

Before Squall could say anything a massive migraine hit Trinity.

"Fuck," whispered Trinity right before the floor came up to meet her.

"Riku stay with her I'll go get a doctor," said Squall faintly

.:later:.

"What?" said Trinity faintly staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"You collapsed, Leon went to get the doctor," said Riku

"Oh God I didn't do anything did I?" asked Trinity panicking.

"No why?" asked Riku.

"The last time I had a major migraine, and I was stressed and mad well…I was attacked by five gang members. I remembered feeling scared and I was stressed cuz finals were the next day and mad. A major migraine hit and the next thing I remember was coming to with my fist throbbing, all five guys knocked out and two cops pointing guns at me. When my Grandpa and Dad found out they were really mad. I got in a lot of trouble," said Trinity.

Before Riku could answer the radio near him cracked.

"Breaking news. Sora the Keyblade master died today from an unknown illness. Stay tuned for more info…" the radio was cut off as the room went white.

Trinity woke up to staring at a man in a lab coat.

.:song:.

Blame it all on my roots, (Trinity getting ready for Homecoming)  
I showed up in boots, (Trinity wearing tennis shoes underneath her homecoming dress)  
And ruined your black tie affair. (Trinity laughing at girls in heels)

The last one to know, (Trinity at the last minute getting ask out)  
The last one to show, (Trinity coming in at 9:00 for the dance)  
I was the last one you thought you'd see there. (Girl's eyes widening when she spots Trinity)

And I saw a surprise, (Girl whispering furiously to Trinity's ex)  
And the fear in his eyes, (The Girls eyes wide)  
When I took his glass of champagne, (Trinity taking the girls glass of water)

I toasted you, (Trinity toasting the couple)  
Said honey we may be through, (Trinity with a sly look on her face)  
But you'll never hear me complain, (Trinity throwing the water on the girl and walking off)

(Chorus)  
'Cause I got friends in low places, (Trinity dancing with her 'date' who was in cowboy boots, shirt and hat)  
Where the Whiskey drowns, (Trinity partying before hand at a ranch)  
And the Beer chases my blues away, (Trinity barrel racing)  
But I'll be okay, (Trinity smilling)  
Now I'm not big on social graces, (Trinity sitting with the game geeks)  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis, (Trinity heading to the dance floor)  
Oh I got friends, (Five more boys joining her)  
In low places. (All the boys are dressed like the first)

I guess I was wrong I just don't belong (Trinity leaving early with the 'girl' glaring)  
but then I've been there before, everything's alright (Trinity smirking)  
I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door (Trinity leaveing)  
Hey I didn't mean to cause a big scene just give me an (The 'girl' throwing a fit)  
hour and then, I'll be as high as that Ivory Tower and you'll (Trinity dancing at a 4-H dance)  
never know, (The 'girl' watching Trinity go)

Chorus

I guess I was wrong I just don't belong (Trinity not looking back)  
but then I've been there before, everythings alright (Trinity Dancing with the guys)  
I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door (Trinity flipping the 'girl' off as they leave)  
Hey I didn't mean to cause a big scene just wait 'til I finish this glass (Trinity drinking a glass of water at Homecoming with the 'girl' yelling at her)  
Then, sweet little lady I'll head back to the bar (haha) and you can kiss (Trinity heading to the 4-H dance)  
my ass (Trinity talking to all the guys)

Chorus

.:end:.

Holy crap!!!! I've got only one more chapter to do before the First Act is done!! Thanks for all those who have been reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or Friends in Low Places.

_Rosefighter_


	8. Act 1 Chapter 8

Written: 4/23/06

Rewritten:

**Final Fantasy Adventure**

Harts Story

Act 1 Chapter 8

.:Story:.

"Welcome to World Keyblade, Riku Hart," said The man in the white lab coat.

.:Song:.

Looking back on the memory of (Vincent and Tommy reminiscing)  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone (Both remembering there wives)  
For a moment all the world was right (Them dancing with them)  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye (Switched with Vincent dancing with Trinity)

And now I'm glad I didn't know (Tommy watching Abbey)  
The way it all would end the way it all would go (Tommy remembering his death)  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain (Vincent watching Trinity cry)  
But I'd of had to miss the dance (Vincent remembering his last dance)

Holding you I held everything (Tommy remembering Abbey and Trinity)  
For a moment wasn't I a king (Vincent holding his wife)  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall (Tommy's last moments)  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all (Vincent watching almost everything be ripped away from him)

And now I'm glad I didn't know (Tommy remembering his last dance)  
The way it all would end the way it all would go (Vincent remembering his father daughter dance with Abbey)  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain (Trinity dancing with her father)  
But I'd of had to miss the dance (All four remembering the dance)

Yes my life is better left to chance (Tommy's and Vincent's Graves)  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance (An empty dance floor)

.:End:.

Okay before anyone kills me for this chapter. It had to be short so I could do the Intermission piece and some other things. I doubt I'll update soon so sorry. It's been pretty hectic. I'm proud of myself I got three chapters up in one day. Thanks to KeybladeMaster Fira, l33tmansayswoot, and Shine-Avalon for reviewing.


	9. Interlude

Written: 4/26/07

Rewritten:

**Final Fantasy Adventure**

Abby Valentine

Interlude

.:Song:.

This is all from Abbey's View

His early mornin' attitude (Trinity just waking up)  
You have to drag him out of bed (Trinity hiding under the covers till Abbey pulls them off her)  
Only frosted flakes will do (Trinity eating a burrito)   
He gets that from me (Abbey eating a burrito)  
Yeah,he gets that from me (Abbey watching Trinity)

His curly hair and his knobby knees (Trinity trying to do her hair)  
The way the sun brings those freckles out (Trinity's Tan)  
Talk and talk never miss a beat (Trinity I.M. with one of her Friends)  
Yeah,he gets that from me (Abbey on I.M.)  
He gets that from me (Abbey Watching Trinity)

He looks at me with those big brown eyes (Trinity looking into a mirror)  
He's got me in the palm of his hands (Trinity waving good bye as she heads to school)  
And I swear sometimes (Abbey staring at an old photograph)  
It's just like you're here again (flash back Tommy waving good bye to Abbey)  
He smiles that little crooked smile (Trinity smilling wryly)  
There's no denying he's your child (Tommy holding Trinity)  
Without him I don't know what I'd do (Abbey looking out the window)  
He gets that from you (Tommy looking at Abbey)  
Oh, he gets that from you (Tommy heading of to work)

How he loves your old guitar (Trinity pulling out Tommy's blue guitar)  
Yeah, he's taught himself to play (Trinity playing it.)  
He melts my heart (Abbey watching Trinity sleep)  
Tells me he loves me every day (Trinity kissing Abbey on the cheek)  
And cracks a joke at the perfect time (Trinity telling a joke she heard at school)  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry (Abbey laughing)  
That boy is everything to me (Abbey reminiscing)  
He gets that from you (Abbey looking at Tommy)  
He gets that from you (Abbey looking at Trinity)

Last night I heard him pray (Abbey listening through the door)  
Lord, help me and mama make it through (Abbey nearly crying)  
And tell daddy we'll be okay (Tommy's Grave)  
He said he sure misses you (Trinity staring at a photo of Tommy)  
He sure misses you (Trinity putting flowers on Tommy's Grave)  
He really misses you (Trinity with tears in her eyes)  
He gets that from me (Abbey at Tommy's Grave crying)

.:Start:.

Abbey stared at the document in front of her. If she signed it Trinity would not return to earth for a long while. But if she didn't it could actually lead to Trinity's death. She knew it was an important thing to think about. Could she do what her father did?

.:Flashback:.

"Look Vincent, I refuse to sign. Just because she is like you," said Mom

"Valerie keep it down. Look If we don't move, she could die. They promise protection. Do you want your daughter to die?" said Dad.

"Look go ahead and take her I'm not going. Here," said Mom.

"Divorce Papers! Good I'll sign and get me and Abbey out of here," said Vincent.

.:End Flashback:.

Abbey felt tears sting her eyes as she picked up the pen. Being a Keybladers daughter had always been challenging, but being ones wife was even harder. Still she signed her name with flourish and stuck the document into the tube. There was one thing she had promised herself when she had left Midgar. That her daughter would never have to run.

.:End:.

Heh, sorry I wanted to put the song first. This will make more sense later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII or VIII. I do own Abbey though and her mom.

_Rosefighter_


End file.
